


Late Nights

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Top!Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On top of the lustful expression burning into him, Misaki was now acutely aware of Saruhiko’s naked body, his bare waist only hidden underneath one of their thin sheets. The image made his hunger increase tenfold, and there was a familiar heat pooling in his groin already because well, Saruhiko had most certainly gone to bed clothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonsflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/gifts), [UseFlamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseFlamethrower/gifts).



> Warning: Misaru
> 
> Of course one of my entries would be sin, no one should be surprised tbh. Writing this one was…a bit of a challenge lol, but I hope it’s enjoyable and easy to follow! I combined two requests with this, one with the prompt ‘wake up, I’m horny’ and the sex position itself ^^ Gewd shit. Enjoy~

“Misaki.”

A part of him felt the mattress shift beneath him, but Misaki didn’t move, wasn’t even roused. Saruhiko often twisted in bed after all, and the overwhelming fog of sleep was still thick in the redhead’s brain.

“ _Misaki_.”

There was a voice attempting to sift through the fog, a raspy, but firm voice, and it was clearing the mist of exhaustion by the minute. Was he dreaming?

“Get up.”

Okay no. That was definitely Saruhiko, and it definitely wasn’t from a dream. Misaki jolted awake, his eyelids heavy as his hands came up to rub them, getting the sand out with mild irritation. Their bedroom was blurry, and he had to blink a few times before at least some objects and their edges became apparent. He yawned, his skin breaking out in goosebumps from the cool night air. Had they left a window open?

As he was clearing his throat from the thickness of his saliva, the result of needing to brush his teeth _badly_ , his mind began to process things. It was still dark, and when he looked to the phone on the nightstand, he could see it was around two in the morning. The next thing he realized was yeah, Saruhiko, who worked early and hated being disturbed from his slumber, had woken him up.

Misaki’s whole body jolted, and everything seemed to become crystal clear. His head whipped to the space beside him, where Saruhiko was sitting up with an expectant look on his face, hair cutely mussed up and yet to be styled.

Was there an emergency?

“Oi, Saru! Is something wrong?” Misaki’s voice still came out rough, and he swallowed again as he waited for his boyfriend’s response.

Except there wasn’t one.

Saruhiko was silent, and the edges of his mouth seemed to downturn even more with Misaki’s question. He was avoiding eye contact too, as if trying to formulate an appropriate, but concise explanation. Misaki was becoming familiar with the look, as well as what usually followed: a reluctant admittance of some sort.

Why it had to come at two in the morning was another question entirely, but even Misaki’s sleep clouded brain had enough sense to not push it yet. Misaki rubbed his eyes again, annoyed with the eyelash he felt threatening to fall into one, and he became so preoccupied with it that he didn’t look back to Saruhiko for several moments.

The triumph of actually getting the thing out was completely forgotten when he saw the expression on his boyfriend’s face when he turned back. Those eyes, cool and hypnotizing, were half lidded, but that really wasn’t even the half of it. They were the eyes of a starved animal, dangerous and excited, not at all the eyes of someone who’d barely woken up.

Come to think of it…Misaki didn’t know how long the other had been sitting beside him…

A shiver ran up his spine, the familiar kind which usually preceded…

_Ah, so that’s it._

Misaki shifted reflexively, but then winced as a mild pain ran through the lower half of his body. Oh right, his legs were still sore from work. He’d been pulling extra shifts lately, and the previous week had consisted of a lot of moving around. Heavy lifting he could handle…sprinting around the city to meet deadlines and maintenance calls on the other hand…

His legs were killing him, there was no way he could do much, assuming Saruhiko wanted him to take charge. Plus, Saruhiko worked tomorrow. Maybe Misaki was misreading things too.

But that face…

On top of the lustful expression burning into him, Misaki was now acutely aware of Saruhiko’s naked body, his bare waist only hidden underneath one of their thin sheets. The image made his hunger increase tenfold, and there was a familiar heat pooling in his groin already because well, Saruhiko had most certainly gone to bed clothed.

Damn, to think he was so easily worked up over this guy…

But….to keep his hands off such a compliant body…it would’ve been something close to an unbearable punishment.

Misaki breathed out slowly, meeting Saruhiko’s gaze as best he could. “I-I’m still...sore and…well not saying you want…um…what do you—”

Despite his words of attempted protest and babbling, Misaki raised a hand, running a finger along Saruhiko’s jawline, fascinated with the relieved sigh he got from the simple touch, and the redhead felt his stomach flip from the way those blue eyes seemed mesmerized, as though Misaki’s touch cast a binding spell of lust over his entire being.

Saruhiko brought up a hand too, placing it on Misaki’s right shoulder a bit more firmly than Misaki was expecting, and pushed the redhead back down onto the bed. “You won’t have to do much.”

The sultry grin which formed on the taller’s face had his head spinning. Saruhiko straddled him, causing the sheets to slip from his waist and— _shit._ Saruhiko was already hard, his erection standing up proudly as he seated himself on Misaki in a gentle manner, adding a purposeful sway to his hips.

Saruhiko leaned down, wasting no time in latching his mouth onto Misaki’s neck. The heat and suggestiveness of the action had Misaki swallowing again for a different reason, and yeah, the reality of the situation was starting to solidify in this mind now.

“W-why now anyways? You turned me down after dinner,” Misaki breathed as Saruhiko continued to nip gently at his tender flesh, sucking on the occasional spot to make what would be a nicely formed mark. Misaki hadn’t minded Saruhiko’s wish to watch television and cuddle on the couch instead earlier, after all, the officer had probably had a long day at Scepter 4. It hadn’t felt like a rejection, but Saruhiko waking him up for sex hours later was still out of place, and it wasn’t weighed down with any sense of guilt from what Misaki could tell.

“I didn’t have the energy then,” Saruhiko supplied before licking a slow line up Misaki’s neck. “But I do now.”

It prompted another of those pleasant little shivers, and Misaki’s hold on Saruhiko’s sides tightened.

“At two in the morn—”

Saruhiko shut him up swiftly, kissing the redhead with fierce want, probably tired of the explanations. He didn’t waste much time, sweeping his tongue over Misaki’s bottom lip, bringing Misaki into a deep mesh of lips and tongue, thin threads of saliva still connecting them whenever they pulled away to gasp for air. They were pressed together, but Misaki craved to close the remaining space between them, and he wound his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, delighted when Saruhiko leaned into the embrace and tangled his hands into Misaki’s bed tousled hair. Misaki grinned against those lips, Saruhiko loved to mess up his hair, and his long fingers were twirling in the short strands. It was a small act, one usually innocent in any other context, and Misaki loved every minute of it.

The redhead’s underwear was now starting to feel a little tight, and Saruhiko must’ve realized it too, because he ground his hips down in a painfully slow manner, smirking when Misaki broke away with a choked moan. Saruhiko took it as his cue to move his hands from Misaki’s hair, intentionally denying the redhead another kiss. Always a tease…

Misaki thrust his hips up in protest, but Saruhiko had anticipated him as usual, lifting himself up so as to take away any friction Misaki had hoped for. Saruhiko took the opportunity to reach behind him and pull Misaki’s loose boxers down as much as he could, letting the redhead kick them off after. All the while, Misaki continued to chase the denied friction.

Misaki groaned, but could tell the torture was at least shared. Saruhiko was biting his lip in concentration, trying to resist the urge to grind and meet Misaki’s thrusts. The redhead smirked, grabbing Saruhiko’s hips to steady his boyfriend, refraining from the need to push him down. No…part of him wanted to know where Saruhiko wanted to take this.

“What are you planning?” Misaki asked playfully, rubbing smooth circles with his thumbs on his boyfriend’s hips. Saruhiko tilted his head, laughing a bit as he shrugged and jumped off Misaki’s waist.

“Wha—”

“It’s two a.m. so,” Saruhiko said, reaching over to grab the lube stored in their nightstand and promptly handing it to Misaki with a provocative stare. “We should hurry is all.”

As Saruhiko said this, the taller turned around, facing away from Misaki, and straddled him again, scooting forward a bit and pushing his ass up.

Fuck.

The position was a bit awkward for preparation, but judging from Saruhiko’s seductive tone, Misaki figured he wasn’t in the mood for prolonged care anyways.

It was obvious Saruhiko planned on riding him, and while they didn’t do it this way often, with Saruhiko facing away, Misaki had to admit the view was nice. He ran a hand up the curve of Saruhiko’s back, gliding over the smooth skin eagerly before bringing his hand back down over Saruhiko’s ass, pulling one cheek to the side gently in order to run his thumb over the entrance. He felt Saruhiko jolt, and a low whimper escaped his lips while Misaki uncapped the bottle of lube. They were running low, and would need a new one soon, he noted.

Rubbing the slippery liquid onto his fingers, he waited for it to warm up before bringing his fingers back to Saruhiko’s entrance, tracing the puckered flesh teasingly and spreading some of the lube around. Misaki’s neck was starting to strain, given he had to lift it a bit to properly attend to his boyfriend. It would be worth it though. It wasn’t long until Saruhiko was shallowly thrusting back, trying to get Misaki to push in and give him any sort of stimulation.

Right. It was two. Best to hurry.

The redhead slipped a finger into his boyfriend, gasping as the muscles tightened around it, as if Saruhiko was pulling him in. Misaki breathed shakily as Saru gave a relieved moan, thrusting back lightly on Misaki’s finger. No, he’d probably never get used to how good Saruhiko felt.

“Hurry…up,” Saruhiko breathed in between pants, and Misaki obliged, not really in the mood for teasing. He pushed in a second finger, maybe a bit roughly, but Saruhiko bucked against him all the same, humming in approval. _Whoa…_

He began the quick scissoring motions, making sure to pay extra attention to hitting Saruhiko’s sweet spot, even though he had to bend his wrist a bit awkwardly to reach the angle. It was worth it, from the way his boyfriend shuttered, his whole body trembling beautifully in the darkness. Misaki was even able to tear a few cries from Saruhiko’s throat, despite the other’s best efforts to keep quiet because of the late hour.

Soon he had three fingers in, and Saruhiko was pushing against them eagerly. At some point Misaki stopped moving his fingers completely on his end, watching as Saruhiko continued to sink back onto them with increased enthusiasm. It was…enthralling, the lewd, wet sounds mixed with the sight of Saruhiko’s slender form moving against him, the moonlight illuminating all the right edges and contours of his body.

In that moment Misaki decided yes, he was glad he’d been woken up.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko whined, the warning that was probably supposed to be laced in his tone completely absent. It was the tipping point.

Misaki pulled his fingers out, grabbing his own dick while Saruhiko scooted forward on his body, lining himself up.

The first rush of heat had Misaki’s sleep deprived brain spinning, the feeling so good he didn’t even try resisting the embarrassingly loud groan which passed through his lips. He could see Saruhiko’s shoulders trembling, probably from both laughter and exhilaration. It was a shame he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face, by this point it would’ve been flushed, Saruhiko’s mouth open with the occasional little sound escaping…

“Fuck,” Misaki moaned, sheathing himself further into the welcoming heat and blanking out his brain even more. Saruhiko didn’t seem all too patient either, and after a few more seconds of Misaki’s somewhat cautious behavior, the taller slammed down all the way, causing lustful moans to come from them both. Misaki didn’t even have the mind to be embarrassed, and those noises probably could’ve woken more than a few people.

After shifting his knees a bit, Saruhiko started bouncing up and down keenly, as if determined to get them both off as fast as possible. His glasses slid of his face from the pace of their fucking, falling onto the bed with a light plop.

Saruhiko used it to his advantage though, turning his head back to throw Misaki one of those unrestrained, sultry stares, his blue eyes shining in the darkness.

“Saru,” Misaki moaned, having an internal crisis about where to look: Saruhiko’s face or the redhead’s own dick as it plunged in and out of his boyfriend’s ass. Saruhiko helped the decision, becoming too focused on his actions to continue looking back, and turning back towards the end of the bed.

Bracing his hands in front of him on the bed, Saruhiko started moving with more force, concentrating on finding the right angle. Misaki helped, thrusting up in time with every delicious motion of Saruhiko’s graceful body.

It was only a few seconds later when a small scream came from Saruhiko, his whole body stiffening for just a moment. Misaki knew the reaction, and he didn’t wait for Saruhiko to recover, now continuing to thrust up as much as he could with his sore legs and hitting his boyfriend’s sweet spot nearly every time. It was always surprising, exhilarating even to hear Saruhiko’s unrepressed cries as he did so.

Soon Saruhiko was gripping Misaki’s thigh firmly, as if to say he could take over, and Misaki stopped his upward movements reluctantly. Seeing Saruhiko do the work though…it wasn’t a bad sight at all.

Saruhiko rode him with so much determination it was making Misaki head spin, and he doubted it had much to do with his lack of sleep. The stimulation was too good, and the arch and curve of Saruhiko’s back reminded him of other good times where it was covered with something personal of his…

Saruhiko was enjoying himself, and the fact had Misaki on cloud nine, knowing they both satisfied each other to an unidentifiable level no matter how many times they did it.

Saruhiko cried out again, bringing Misaki out of his spell.

“M-Misaki,” Saruhiko said, his voice almost a whine. Misaki whimpered in return because _damn,_ Saruhiko sounded so sexy. But, as they kept going, he noticed something was off…

Saruhiko was slowing down, the slapping noises of skin against skin was becoming less and less audible. Misaki blinked a few times, mind still lost in blissful lust, and really looked at Saruhiko, _felt_ him _._ His boyfriend was shaking, not only from the pleasure, and one of his legs was twitching.

Misaki instantly lessened the grip he had on Saruhiko’s body, instead sitting up a bit on one elbow and moving his other hand to his boyfriend’s thigh, stroking it lightly and coaxing the other to a slow stop. “Saru…”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, but it was followed by a frustrated breath. “T-tired…hang on…just—”

Then it was clear to Misaki. Saruhiko had worked late the previous two nights, and on top of that, he’d done field work on top of it all. As the redhead looked at Saruhiko’s back and shoulders, he could see the tension, and he was willing to bet Saruhiko was sore too. The taller usually was decent in stamina despite those things but…

Misaki remembered Saruhiko’s tired face before they’d gone to bed, the noticeable bags and dry skin from lack of maintenance. His eyes had drooped during dinner, but he’d stayed awake to talk to Misaki. To spend time together.

Suddenly Misaki’s heart rate was back up again, not only from their activity this time.

He sat up, maybe a bit too quickly, because Saruhiko twitched against him from the movement. Misaki wrapped his arms around the other’s body, hugging him with a relaxed smile. Saruhiko’s body relaxed against him automatically, and his boyfriend felt cool with the light sheen of sweat on his skin, and the scent of body wash from his nightly shower made holding him tighter even more appealing.

He began to kiss Saruhiko’s neck feverishly, perhaps too much, because Saruhiko started to pull away with a laugh from the sudden spout of attention. “Misaki wait—”

“Nuh-uh,” Misaki whispered against the pale skin, continued to nip at it affectionately until Saruhiko was squirming in his arms. Ah right, they were still in a familiar predicament. Misaki’s erection inside Saruhiko hadn’t flagged at all, quite the opposite considering the huge surge of love he was feeling for his boyfriend. Saruhiko tried making an effort to push him back down, body shuddering a bit as the redhead shifted inside him. Sitting up like they were…Misaki was deep…

“No, I got it,” Misaki whispered, lying back down on the bed flat after a few more love bites, but this time he pulled Saruhiko down with him until his boyfriend was situated oddly on top of him.

“Uh…Misaki,” Saruhiko said with skepticism, gasping when Misaki slid out of him as the redhead got adjusted. “This won’t—”

“Wait…this’ll work. Let me—” Misaki cut off his own explanation by placing his hands right above Saruhiko’s hips, about as far down as he could reach, and lifting Saruhiko up a bit to test his own strength. His boyfriend was another human body, but he was light and slender despite the anticipated heaviness. If Misaki could lift him, Misaki could move him. “Perfect.”

“Perfect? I’m on top of you, my back hurts,” Saruhiko complained, squirming uncomfortably against Misaki, brushing up against a few of Misaki’s more sensitive spots. It…wasn’t helping his impatience.

“Lay flat! Why are you twisting all weird? Just…lay on top of me,” Misaki instructed, watching in satisfaction as Saruhiko actually listened to him for once and relaxed in his hold, probably too worked up to argue. Yep, it would work…weirdly, but it would. Saruhiko was lying on Misaki, back to chest, head sitting beside the redhead’s, and elbows and feet against the bed. Misaki had his legs spread, his cock still standing mostly erect in front of Saruhiko’s ass.

“You do realize this position is generally used more by women right?”

“Shut it, you’re killing the mood,” Misaki mumbled.

This position was good though, this way Misaki could do most of the work with his arms while Saruhiko supported himself on the mattress, making it easier for Misaki to thrust up inside him.

“Mm.” Saruhiko reached down urgently, impatiently even, and despite his brief skepticism, guided Misaki’s dick inside him once again without the least bit of caution, gasping with relief at the sensation of being stuffed full again.

“F-fuck,” Misaki hissed, the sudden onslaught of pleasure catching him off guard and stealing his breath away instantly. His grip on Saruhiko tightened, and he turned his head towards Saruhiko clumsily to lick at whatever skin he could because fuck, Saruhiko felt so amazing.

Saruhiko’s shoulder was in front of Misaki’s face when the redhead turned, and Misaki kissed the skin there sweetly. “I’m going to move okay?”

“Mm, hurry,” Saruhiko breathed, laying his head back against the soft bed underneath him, Misaki’s hot breath against his shoulder

Misaki hardly needed more prompting, and he pushed Saruhiko’s hips up, signaling for Saruhiko to start moving back as well.

Misaki had to lift Saruhiko’s hips a bit, and the position was perhaps too new for a middle of the night fuck, but gradually he was able to find a rhythm. Saruhiko gasped from the first few successful thrusts, even though it was difficult for Misaki to properly hit his sweet spot at the angle. Still, the redhead guessed he was able to brush against it just enough for Saruhiko to feel properly teased, because soon his boyfriend was emitting a little whine with every movement, breath coming out hard and fast. Misaki bit down on Saruhiko’s shoulder, barely able to handle the small, dirty sounds spilling from the taller’s mouth. Soon he was thrusting up into Saruhiko with relative ease, moving his boyfriend’s willing body against him as fast as he could.

Saruhiko responded enthusiastically, moving against Misaki with a sudden resurgence of energy, a telltale sign he was already close.

Misaki sped up in response, eager to have his boyfriend’s body spasm against him and see the muscles on his stomach clench. Misaki was quite excited about it too, seeing as he had an excellent view of Saruhiko’s body laid out nicely in front of him, the other’s erection leaking against his stomach.

Fuck.

The strain in his arms burned, and the position probably looked awkward given Saruhiko was taller than him. Even with those two things, Misaki couldn’t ignore the thought that yes, he was moving Saruhiko on his dick, totally in control, relying on his own strength while Saruhiko moaned in his hold with every clumsy thrust. It was intoxicating.

At that point, Saruhiko laid down completely, no longer supporting himself with his elbows.

“Saru…spread your legs, c’mon,” Misaki whispered, flicking his tongue out across the area of skin beside him. Saruhiko whimpered, but obliged, trembling from the satisfaction of his approaching climax.

Misaki hastily hoisted Saruhiko up a bit on his chest, fully taking over and thrusting up into his tight ass with total abandon, not caring about how it caused the bed to creak even more than it already was, the hinges squeaking and the erotic slapping of his skin against Saruhiko’s echoing into the darkness of the night.

With his hands free, Saruhiko reached down to stroke himself hurriedly as he let out choked moans. “Misaki…I’m—fuck, I’m going to—”

“Yeah,” Misaki whispered, hypnotized from the pressure coiling in his groin. “Yeah, come…come on…”

Saruhiko’s body jolted, and Misaki forced his eyes to stay open so he could see as his boyfriend’s body twisted on top of him and spurts of cum splashed against the taller’s toned abdomen. Saruhiko let out nothing short of a cry, drowning out the strain of the bed as the headboard lightly rattled against the wall.

It set Misaki off, and the redhead pushed Saruhiko’s hips down roughly, thrusting in as deep as he could while he came with a lewd groan, nails leaving little half-moons in Saruhiko’s skin from how hard Misaki was holding him. In his last moments of clarity, Misaki wished for nothing more than to be able to kiss Saruhiko, and then he stiffened, the last of him being milked dry.

They both were stilled, the silence of the late hour returning immediately for but a moment, the atmosphere calm. Then it broke again, their harsh breathing spilling into the air like sound waves on an empty track.

The moonlight was still shining in, despite the lighter quality of the sky outside due to the approaching morning. The light illuminated the sticky substance on Saruhiko’s stomach, and Misaki felt his boyfriend shudder as he pulled out of him carefully, feeling his own cum drip out of Saruhiko’s ass and onto his groin moments later.

_So good…_

Misaki rubbed the sides of Saruhiko’s stomach as the other came down from his high, his fingers coming into contact with some of the taller’s essence. He didn’t care, they were already in need of a bath. They hadn’t bothered with a condom, even this late at night. Saruhiko slid off Misaki’s chest a bit before curling to wrap himself around the redhead’s body, nuzzling his chest in the post coital bliss surrounding them. Misaki was still trying to catch his breath, his arms shaking a bit from the exertion.

“Wow,” Misaki breathed after some time, bringing a hand up to run it through Saruhiko’s hair. It was sort of tangled due to how Saruhiko had to move against the bed during sex, so Misaki resulted to affectionately scratching his boyfriend’s scalp. “Fucking wow.”

“Mhm. I’m sleepy,” Saruhiko mumbled against Misaki’s skin, kissing his chest lightly.

“Well, if you hadn’t woken me up…”

“Shut up,” Saruhiko said, pushing himself away with a groan, looking with distaste towards the bathroom.

Yeah, there was always that…

“Hey,” Misaki said, voice raspy as he sat up and pulled Saruhiko to him once more. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Having Saruhiko horny enough to wake him up for sex in the middle of the night…the thought of it almost had Misaki debating another round. A look at the clock though was telling him no however. It was close to three, and they would both most definitely be regretting this in a few hours.

But when Saruhiko turned to smile at him like that…well he guessed it was worth it.

“I love you,” Misaki said with a yawn. “You have weird timing…but I love you.”

Saruhiko buried his face in Misaki’s neck, murmuring his response as quietly as he could. Misaki could still make it out though…the hesitant ‘I love you too.’ It always felt so rewarding to hear it.

And as Saruhiko kissed him one last time and rose from the bed, Misaki couldn’t help but think, it was already a pretty good start to the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have one more entry to come (I hope) *_*


End file.
